Reading the Queen's Champion
by ILovesports
Summary: This is a re-write of my other story also titled Reading the Queen's Champion. This story was first written by Anaklusmos14, one of my favorite writers on this site. Please go show him some support.


**New**

 **Hestia's POV** **(2 Years before the Last Olympians)**

It was a normal Council meeting. Apollo and Artemis were fighting again, Hera was yelling at Zeus for Cheating on her, again! Ares and Hephaestus where fighting again over Aphrodite, while she was smirking in glee over the fact that she was the reason for this fight, Demeter was yelling at Hades to eat more cereal and to give her daughter back, Dionysus was sleeping and moaning about wine, and Poseidon and Athena where yelling at each other who should be the patron of Athens, really hadn't this been settled a couple hundred years ago?

I sighed couldn't my family get a long for once? Apparently not. Finally, after about five minutes of this senseless fighting I grew tired of it and I got up from my hearth and yelled "Shut up!" The flames shot up, leaving a burn mark on the marble ceiling, 100 feet higher than the floor. Everybody stopped and looked at me. "For once in our immortal life's can we please get along?" I asked. "For Hades sakes, we are gods and we pride ourselves as being better than mortals and yet we act as if we are mortal children!" I looked around the room. Looking deep into their eyes showing them the pain their useless fights cause me. They all looked away and blushed in embarrassment at being called out.

All of the sudden a book fell out of a black portal appeared over Athena's head. As it fell I could tell that she wouldn't be able to catch it as she was too busy attempting to get on Poseidon's nerves to start another fight.

Poseidon laughed. "Who knew that a book, Athena's favorite thing in the world, would land on her head?" Soon everybody was laughing except for Aphrodite, Zeus, Ares, Dionysus, Artemis, and I. Athena's face became red, in anger or embarrassment I do not know but it was enough to scare everyone to silence, everyone except for Apollo and Hermes. Athena, still angered about the book grabbed her spear and threw it at Apollo. There was a scream of fear. The spear landed millimeters away from his "tool". That caused them to stop. Athena Smirked.

"There's a note." I stated.

"Well then, read it bird brain.' Poseidon taunted.

Athena glared at him. She was about to say answer, but I interrupted "Just read the note Athena."

"Fine." She responded. But not before sending a death glare at Poseidon who just smirked in response.

 **Dear gods and goddesses of Olympus**

 **We, the all-powerful fates, sent you this book so that you** **can learn about the future and be prepared for what is to come.** **We will warn you just this once; DO NOT KILL ANY DEMIGODS FROM THE FUTURE for it will unbalance fate and force us to kill you and bring them back causing the end of the world.** **But you will figure that out from the book. When you start reading this** **some of the demigods will appear from your time. And while you are reading some demi-gods will appear. Oh, and by the way when you finish reading this, this letter will explode.**

 **From the Fates and THE AWESOME and AWESOME APOLLO.**

"Through the letter off O-" Zeus was cut off by an explosion When he looked up he saw Athena with a Blackened face. And all you could hear from Olympus was booming laughter.

As soon as the letter exploded There was a flash of light so bright that even the gods had to look away except for Apollo as he was the god of the sun. As the light gradually cleared away and the gods blinking black dots from their eyes they saw their demi-god children looking up at them in confusion. As the confusion of where they were gradually wore off they bowed down to the gods. They were still confused but Chiron stepped forward and asked, "What are we doing my lord?"

"Apparently The fates have sent us a book from the future and we are supposed to read it." Zeus answered.

"What is the name of the book?" I asked.

Athena looked and said, "the Queens Champion."

As soon as she said that everybody in the room looked at Hera. "What?" She said, "This is in the future." "imbeciles." She muttered under her breath.

"Who wants to read first?" Athena asked. When no one offered to read she sighed, "Fine I will read.


End file.
